Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub, at least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes within the tub, and a door for opening and closing the tub. Dishwashers can also include at least one light source for illuminating the tub and improving visibility during loading or unloading.
Traditionally, light sources for dishwashers are mounted directly to the tub, which can necessitate the use of a mounting aperture in the tub to receive mounting hardware for the light source. It can be beneficial to position the light source within the tub to provide as much illumination as possible while minimizing the number of mounting apertures used for assembly.